Tricking Ringabel Out
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Tiz got an action figure in the mail. Once Edea finds out what the figure can do, she plans a prank on Ringabel.
1. Tricking Ringabel Out

"It sure is boring around here…" Edea said yawning.

Edea sat down near the table inside the kitchen holding her cup of coffee and sighed. She grabbed the newspaper and turned the pages until she saw a picture of Ringabel getting punched in the face from one of the flower girls then laughed. She put the newspaper down and sipped her drink.

"Edea! Edea! It came!" Tiz happily said holding a controller.

"What came Tiz?" She asked placing her cup down.

"My Tizzy action figure!" He chuckled twirling around while waving his arms in the air. "Best part is, the controller has a camera with a cam recorder!"

"That's….great Tiz…" She rolled her eyes. _"Tizzy action figure? More like titty action figure."_

"I know! I'm going to try it out!" Tiz chuckled and left the kitchen.

"So boring! I need entertainment!" Edea hopelessly said and rested her forehead on the table.

 _Step. Step. Step._

"Huh?" Edea raised her head and looked around then shrugged. "Must be hearing things."

 _Thud. Thud.  
_

"Huh!?" She turned her head once she heard a door shut but saw no one.

Edea slowly turned her head and screamed once her coffee cup disappeared. She got out of the chair and yanked her blade out thinking there was a thief in the house. She moved around swiftly seeing no one in sight. After a while, she took a deep breath and sheathed her blade. She walked back to her table then slammed both her hands on the table once she saw her coffee cup again. She growled and sat down thinking Ringabel was playing pranks on her again. She grabbed her cup and sipped her drink. Just as she was about to put her drink down, she screamed and kicked herself back once she saw a tiny Tiz standing on the table looking at her weird.

"TIZ!?" Edea's eyes were wide. "Wait a second…"

The tiny Tiz pointed and laughed.

"Whoa. So that's the Tizzy action figure?" Edea asked studying him carefully.

She noticed Tizzy had the same outfit as Tiz and was only five inches tall. She giggled at his size and was shocked at how realistic the action figure was. It was like a real human. She smiled seeing his innocent, adorable smile and sparkling brown eyes. Edea's smile faded away once she saw evil in them. She flinched once Tizzy jumped on her head and fell asleep.

"Hey, hey. My head is not a bed!" She said shaking her head violently.

Tizzy grabbed her bow and jumped off her hair landing on the table evilly smirking.

"HEY! Hand over my bow!" Edea demanded trying to grab Tizzy.

Tizzy jumped over the table on to the counter sticking his tongue out at Edea. Edea growled trying to grab him but Tizzy kept dodging her hands and ran too fast. Tizzy giggled and jumped over the sink until he was next to an apple pie that had whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"Hand it over Tizzy!" Edea hissed getting dangerously closer to him.

Tizzy put his hand out like a stop sign and threw the pie into Edea's face laughing. He dropped the bow and jumped off the counter laughing hysterically yelling _freedom_! Edea growled and wiped the cream off her face. She got a wet rag and wiped the stickiness from her face. She grabbed her bow and angrily sat down resting her head on the table.

Mrgrgrgrgr! Stupid Tizzy!" Edea pouted.

Edea sighed and propped an elbow on the table looking at her coffee cup that was probably cold.

"Well, I don't suppose it could get any worse." Edea said not realizing she was putting salt inside her coffee.

Tizzy covered his mouth from laughing once Edea was about to drink her coffee. He quickly switched the sugar to salt once Edea wasn't looking. He was hiding inside the fridge. He had the door opened by a crack peeking at Edea. Edea sipped her drink then spit it out once she tasted something bitter.

"Ugh! Yuck!" Edea gurgled and checked the sugar realizing it was salt. "Oh, blast you Tizzy!"

"Hahaha! Having fun with Tizzy!?" Tiz asked laughing while holding his controller.

Tizzy ran over to Tiz and began break dancing. He ripped the cape off his clothes revealing his performer outfit and put sunglasses on and began to sing. Edea's eyes widen once Tizzy began doing the worm then hip-hop danced. She watched him do the head spin. Then she smirked and got an idea in her head.

"Hey Tiz. I got an idea!" She whispered into his ear.

"Keep going." Tiz smirked loving what Edea was saying. "You're horrible Edea but I like it!"

* * *

Ringabel yawned opening the fridge and grabbed some bread, ham, lettuce, and tomato. He placed them on the counter mat then grabbed the chef's knife. He cut the bread opened and placed the ham, lettuce, and tomato inside then closed the bread. He turned his body and opened the drawer to get a cup. Once he turned around, he gasped once his sandwich disappeared. He grunted thinking Edea stole it when he wasn't looking. He sighed and got some water from fridge fountain. He drank his water then choked once something slapped his back harshly. He growled and whipped his head seeing no one behind him. He turned his head back and drank his water again. He placed his cup down and opened the fridge then yelled once he saw Tizzy that threw a chocolate pie in his face. Tizzy giggled and ran off hiding somewhere. Ringabel wiped the chocolate from his face licking his lips tasting the chocolate. He quickly washed his face from the sink and dried his face with a rag. He swallowed hard remembering what he just saw. Did Tiz shrink? Ringabel slowly turned his head seeing Tizzy standing on the side of the sink. Once Ringabel began to approach him, Tizzy put his hand out again and sprayed party string into his face making him yelp. Tizzy giggled and ran off. Ringabel grunted and threw the string off his face. He dashed over and grabbed Tizzy.

"You're so annoying!" Ringabel grunted growling at Tizzy who was sticking his tongue out.

Ringabel tossed Tizzy against the wall. Tizzy's back slid down and he scowled at Ringabel. He huffed and jumped on Ringabel from far away yelling. Ringabel grunted holding Tiz with both hands shocked at how strong Tizzy was. He screamed once Tizzy grabbed his two index fingers and threw him across the kitchen. Ringabel gasped and quickly got up attempting to run away but Tizzy dashed over grabbing his ankle and spun Ringabel around ignoring his screams. He tossed Ringabel left and right then threw him on the table. Tizzy jumped on the table holding pink hair spray and sprayed Ringabel's hair until it was pink. Ringabel threw the white towel and Tizzy left. Ringabel sighed and got off the table leaning against the counter. He yelled out loud once he saw his reflection seeing his hair was all pink. Agnes walked into the kitchen noticing Ringabel was panting heavily and had pink hair. She huffed thinking Ringabel was checking out women again. She opened the fridge then bent down looking for grapes. Ringabel swallowed hard once he saw Tizzy holding a fly swatter and blue spray paint. He had sun glasses on and quickly sprayed _That Ass_ on Agnes' dress without her noticing. He nodded at Ringabel and hit Agnes' bottom with the fly swatter making her gasp then vanished flipping Ringabel off. Ringabel gulped once Agnes straightened herself up shutting the fridge door violently. She turned her body around scowling at Ringabel. Ringabel could see flame in her eyes. Agnes pulled her sleeves up revealing her big biceps.

 _"_ _Oh shit…"_

"ARRRRGGH! RINGABEL!"

Ringabel began to tremble once Agnes approached him. The sounds of Agnes punching and Ringabel's screams could be heard from far away. Tiz and Edea were bawling with laughter from what happened to Ringabel. They were hiding in Edea's room and watching Ringabel getting beat up from the camera. Edea handed Tiz his controller.

"Best action figure ever Tiz!"

Tizzy began to dance again making Edea laugh.

"We should do this to Ringabel more often!" Edea said laughing.


	2. Annoying Ringabel Out

"TIZ!" Edea shouted barging into his room holding a box. "It's here!"

"What?" Tiz asked turning his head while sitting next to his desk.

Tizzy yawned and poked his head out of Tiz's hair where he was sleeping. He squealed and jumped on Edea's box rolling around in circles. He knew what Edea had already. He rolled on his stomach reading _Edea Plushie_ then bit the cardboard.

"Tizzy is excited!" Edea chuckled.

Tizzy jumped off the box and landed on Tiz's shoulder.

"What did you get?" Tiz asked out of curiosity.

"My Edea action figure!" She said smiling. "I'm so excited!"

Edea immediately opened the box getting her controller and then took her action figure out placing it on Tiz's desk. Tizzy put on red tie a just to introduce himself.

"Tizzy has a new friend!" Edea happily said placing her hands together.

Tizzy jumped on the desk and studied his knew friend. He already knew it was Edea but needed to give her a new nickname. Tizzy saw she had the same outfit Edea was wearing.

"Chocolate!" Tizzy cheered.

"Chocolate!?" Edea had a confused look.

Tiz laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Well, you like sweets right?" Tiz laughed.

"I do but why chocolate?" Edea pouted.

Tizzy tilt his head then shrugged.

"Just call her Edea." Edea shrugged.

Tizzy removed his tie and tossed it off the table.

"Anyways, here's the plan!" Edea smirked.

* * *

"Bye Ringabel!" Edea said stepping out of the door. "Tiz and I are going to target practice! Agnes is taking her beauty nap so don't disturb her!"

"Bye Ringabel!" Tiz happily said.

"Bye Tits! Bye Edea!" Ringabel smiled waving his arm.

Tiz and Edea closed the door then ran into their empty room Ringabel was stupid to realize. Both of them got their controllers out and turned on their action figures.

Tizzy yawned and stretched his arms. He scratched his back and walked over to his friend. Edea moved around then fell on her stomach. Tizzy laughed and helped her on her feet. Edea was still trying to get used to walking. Tizzy opened his mouth revealing his baby fangs then closed his mouth scratching his head. Edea smiled and jumped off the table running around Tiz's room. Tizzy grabbed an ink pen and drew a heart on Tiz's journal. Edea pointed at the door then jumped on the knob turning it sideways making it open. Tizzy ran out of the room jumping around screaming like an idiot until Edea slapped him. Tizzy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Time for some noodles!" Ringabel cheered putting a pot of water on the stove.

Ringabel turned the fire on high and waited for the water to boil until putting his noodles in. Tizzy and Edea poked their heads waiting until Ringabel left then ran over to the kitchen. Both of them jumped on the stove and grabbed the handle lifting themselves up. They saw the water boiling then smiled.

"Hot tub!" Both cheered.

Tizzy removed his collared shirt while Edea got into her swimming suit. Both of them jumped into the pot and swam around. Ringabel came back humming then screamed once he saw Tizzy and Edea inside his pot.

"What the!? Now Edea shrunk!?" Ringabel shouted startling Edea.

Edea dived under before Ringabel could catch her. He managed to grab Tizzy and felt his hand burning from the water. He grunted and saw Tizzy scowling at him.

"Awww. Tiz is so tiny." Ringabel said smiling.

Tizzy growled and bit Ringabel's finger making him yelp and dropped Tizzy back into the pot. Ringabel scowled while holding his finger feeling a faint pulse. His eyes widened once he saw Edea holding two squirt guns that were filled with boiling water grinning at him.

"Oh no…" Ringabel gulped.

Edea shot the hot water into Ringabel's face making him scream in pain. He covered his face while bending down. That's when Tizzy and Edea jumped out the pot using a napkin to dry themselves then got their clothes on. Ringabel wiped his eyes and hissed. Tizzy stuck his tongue out while Edea flipped him off. Ringabel's face was all red and steamy. Tizzy and Edea ran away then smiled once they saw a mouse hole. Both ran inside. Ringabel growled and quickly got a cake out from the fridge. He placed a piece of chocolate cake on floor and waited for someone to come out. Edea poked her head out then licked her lips once she saw the chocolate cake. Tizzy then poked his head out and put a napkin under his shirt and got a knife and fork. Before he could get a piece, Edea ate the whole thing then dashed back into the mouse hole. Tizzy pouted. Ringabel laughed. Tizzy growled and kicked Ringabel's leg making him scream then walked back inside his mouse hole. Ringabel got another piece of cake and placed it on a trap hoping to catch one of them. He waited until one of them poked their heads out. Edea poked her head out then drooled once she saw the cake again. She tried dragging it back into her home but realized something was wrong. She growled and kicked the trap. She kept pulling the cake until it eventually came off the trap then she went back inside her home. Tizzy grabbed a piece of cake and poked his head out seeing Ringabel staring down in disbelief. He was chewing on the cake then pointed and laughed. Edea ran out of her home and jumped on the counter. She noticed Ringabel was trying to catch her. She threw a frying pan at his face that knocked him out cold. She laughed and grabbed a sharpie. She jumped off the counter and drew a mustache on Ringabel's face. Tizzy walked over grabbing the sharpie and wrote _noob_ on Ringabel's forehead. Edea laughed then both of them ran off. Tizzy ran back holding a shaver then cut in the middle of Ringabel's hair. Edea laughed and took a picture. Both of them high fived then ran off again. Ringabel woke up rubbing his face and stood up. He felt something on top of his head and placed his hand on top then yelled once he realized half his hair was gone.

* * *

Agnes woke up from her nap and stretched her arms. She opened her drawer grabbing some clothes and a towel. She walked into her bathroom and turned the water on. Edea sensed something then walked inside Agnes' room seeing the bathroom door was opened by a crack. She peeked inside seeing the shower curtains and the shower running. Tizzy stopped running once he realized Edea wasn't following him. He walked back seeing Agnes' door opened by a crack. He walked inside seeing the room had no one then walked over to the bathroom seeing Edea peeking through the shower curtains. Edea was holding a camera and saw something she liked. She grinned and began taking pictures.

Tiz looked at Edea giving her a bewilderment look.

"What?" Edea asked slightly blushing.

Tizzy shook his head and dragged Edea out of the bathroom while she was still holding the camera. She placed the camera on Agnes' bed and wrote _Ringabel was here!_ Then both made a mad dash out of Agnes' room. Ringabel was inside the bathroom trying to get the ink off his face. He had a death glare on his face. He kept trying to remove the ink from his face.

Agnes came out of the shower wearing her vestal garb. She sighed then hummed once she saw a camera on her bed. She gasped once she saw 'Ringabel was here' on top of the camera. She grabbed the camera then screamed once she saw the pictures. Ringabel decided to put make up on the ink marks.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

Ringabel turned his head then pouted once he saw Agnes with a death glare.

"Hey Agnes…" Ringabel squeaked.

"First you touch my butt! Now you're secretly taking pictures of me in the shower!?" Agnes growled.

"That wasn't me!" Ringabel said truthfully.

"Right! So someone magically started taking pictures of me!" Agnes said. "You and your fantasies with women!"

"It was those action figures Tiz and Edea have!" Ringabel whimpered.

"RGH! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Agnes hollered pulling up her sleeves.

Agnes punched Ringabel in the face knocking him out cold.

* * *

Edea and Tiz high fived and were bawling with laughter.

"Poor Ringabel!" Edea said laughing.

"I feel so evil!" Tiz chuckled.

"I'll see you later Tiz!" Edea left the room.

Edea entered Agnes' room and placed her action figure on her desk then left the room. Edea laid on her bed and smiled waiting for Agnes to enter her room. Agnes yawned entering her room shutting the door not noticing the Edea action figure next to her perfumes. Edea watched and held a sign that said _That Ass_. She put on sunglasses and watched Agnes change into her pajamas.

Ringabel checked the laptop and searched for a Ringabel action figure.

"So this is where they got it!" Ringabel said feeling his eye swollen. "I'm ordering one and getting some pay back!"

Tizzy randomly appeared in front of Ringabel and threw a pie in his face then ran off laughing hysterically.


	3. Trolling Ringabel Out

Tizzy waited until Edea had the bowl of chocolate milk ready. He was in his swimming shorts waiting to jump into the bowl. Edea gave him the signal and jumped on to the soda cap hole while Edea shook it. Tizzy giggled feeling the rumble from the bottom then he blasted out landing in the chocolate milk bowl. He swam around and climbed on to the chocolate donut floaty. He put sunglasses on then clapped his hands to make the light turn on. He used frosting as sun tan lotion. Edea then climbed on top of the cap then pulled the string to make the bottle shake. She blasted out from the bottle landing inside the chocolate pool getting Tizzy wet. Tizzy pouted. Edea swam up then climbed on top of her maple donut floaty. She licked her lips and took a bite out of Tizzy's donut floaty making it go fly around the pool. Edea laughed and clapped her hands turning the light off. She clapped again turning the light on. Tizzy jumped off the floaty landing inside the chocolate milk. He swam up and got out of the pool. He used the faucet hose to rinse the stickiness off. Then he used a rag as a towel. Edea rinsed and dried herself then got her freelancer clothes on. Tizzy pointed to the stove. Edea jumped on the handle turning the fire on high. Tizzy then threw a pan then butter on the pan. Edea jumped on the butter and skated around the pan. Tizzy reduced the heat and watched Edea doing air flips.

"What the?" Ringabel said startling Tizzy and Edea.

Tizzy and Edea randomly vanished once Ringabel appeared.

* * *

Edea and Tizzy climbed the dinner table once they smelled food. Tizzy dashed over and began eating the cheese and crackers. Edea hid under the table chewing on bubble gum.

"What the!?" Ringabel growled.

Tizzy was sitting on the cheese while eating revealing his baby fangs. Ringabel hissed and hit Tizzy in the head with a spoon. Tizzy was still eating then went limp after five seconds. He was then placed inside a cage. Tizzy sat down crying. Edea growled and climbed on top of the table using the bubble as an air balloon and held a tiny sword. Ringabel laughed and pulled out his own sword. Edea kept a straight face and jumped on his face poking his cheek that didn't do anything damage. Ringabel laughed letting Edea poke him. She grinned then a hammer randomly appeared in her hand and she hit Ringabel's head. Ringabel collapsed on the ground. Edea got the key from his pocket and jumped on the counter unlocking the cage. Tizzy cheered and jumped out of the cage. He growled and shaved Ringabel's hair off then skipped away happily with Edea.

* * *

Ringabel scowled while installing cameras inside the house so Agnes would shut up. He walked back to his room and got on the computer watching the camera footage. He grinned once he saw Edea and Tizzy inside Agnes' room. He watched what they were doing. Edea patted Tizzy's shoulder and pointed at the camera. Tizzy grinned and walked away from the camera for a brief moment. Edea did the same thing. Tizzy then came back with an MP3 player and was wearing his performer outfit. Edea came back later wearing her bravo bikini.

"What the fuck?" Ringabel looked at them confused.

Tizzy turned on the music while Edea turned on the flashing lights. Both of them began dancing. Ringabel stared at the computer with his mouth wide opened. Edea then showed a piece of paper that said _Ringabel has no balls!_ Tizzy laughed and held a piece of paper that said _I'm fabulous!_ Then both flipped Ringabel off. Ringabel shook his head and turned the computer off. Edea and Tizzy laughed then high fived.

* * *

Tizzy and Edea poked their heads out of the hotel hole once they smelled food. Both of them jumped on the table and attacked the turkey until the bones were left. Edea ran off and jumped on the chocolate cake. Tizzy jumped on the roast beef and bit it. Edea ate the whole entire cake. Tizzy jumped inside the chocolate milk and slurped it all up.

"Now time to eat!"

Tizzy and Edea immediately hid over to the salt and pepper then smiled once they saw Agnes. Edea's eyes turned into hearts once she saw Agnes. Tizzy pulled Edea back and shook his head. Edea crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ringabel! That slob!" Agnes huffed.

Agnes shrugged and sat down putting some mash potatoes on her plate then made herself a small salad. Edea floated over the salt. Hearts were above her head. Tizzy tried pulling her back but was dragged along. He giggled and lifted his feet up realizing he was flying.

"He ate all the cake!?" Agnes pouted.

Edea flew then jumped biting Agnes' shoulder. Tizzy let go of her and fell. He used a bra as a parachute. He landed on the wooden floor and looked up seeing Agnes twitch. She smiled once she saw the Edea plushie. She held Edea in her hands.

"So cute!" Agnes giggled.

Edea hid her blush. Tizzy looked up. Agnes smiled once she saw Tizzy. She picked him up and held both of them in her hands.

"So cute!" Agnes giggled.

Tizzy gave her the puppy eyes.

"I know!" Agnes said.

Agnes got off from her seat and placed Tizzy and Edea inside a toy car. She got her controller and pressed the buttons. Tizzy and Edea put their hands up like they were riding a roller coaster.

"There those two are!" Ringabel shouted.

Tizzy and Edea gulped. Ringabel picked up the toy car and growled at both of them.

"RINGABEL!" Agnes scowled while hitting Ringabel with a broomstick.

"OUCH!" Ringabel grunted dropping Edea and Tizzy.

Edea and Tizzy jumped on Agnes' shoulders.

"You leave my two angels alone!" She shouted.

"See! I told you Tiz and Edea had those action figures!" Ringabel hissed.

Tizzy and Edea stuck their tongues out.

"I don't care! You leave my angels alone!" Agnes hollered and punched Ringabel in the face.

* * *

Agnes giggled while holding treats in her hand. Tizzy slowly poked his head out making Agnes giggle. He hid under the covers again hiding. Agnes shook the bag. Tizzy slowly poked his head out again making Agnes clap her hands laughing.

"Can you say mommy?" Agnes giggled.

"Mommy…" Tizzy said.

Agnes handed Tizzy a treat. Tizzy squealed and jumped up biting the piece of candy then ran off hiding. Agnes laughed. Edea sniffed and poked her head seeing the bag of treats.

"Want one?" Agnes said.

Edea backed flipped in response. Agnes tossed a piece of chocolate in the air. Edea's boots turned into rockets and blasted into the air. Edea ate the candy and flew away. Agnes laughed.

* * *

"At least I can get some quiet now." Ringabel sighed.

Ringabel sat down and had a slice of white cake with icing. Before he took a bite, he put his fork down.

"Wait a minute…I hate sweets!" Ringabel hissed.

Edea was on a paper plane flying around Ringabel's cake. She made plane noises then used her hand as a gun pretending she was shooting Ringabel. Ringabel had an annoyed look on his face.

"Pew! Pew!" Edea said.

Ringabel blinked.

Edea took the cake and flew away.

"Well that was stupid." Ringabel said.

Ringabel's hair slashed in the middle.

"WHAT THE F-!?"

Tizzy randomly appeared and played a sad violin in front of Ringabel.

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!?" Ringabel shouted.

Ringabel growled and slammed his hand on Tizzy.

"Ohhh, Ohhh! Be my baby!" Tizzy sang.

Ringabel's eyes widened once he saw Tizzy doing the worm and was wearing his performer outfit. He removed his hand and felt like he was going crazy. He thought Tizzy was under his hand. He growled and grabbed Tizzy. Tizzy was still singing.

"Ohhh! Ohh! Be my baby!"

Ringabel grunted opening the door then kicked Tizzy out. He slammed the door and locked it. He turned around and screamed once Tizzy was in front of him on his knees.

"Ohhh, Ohh! Be my baby! I'll look after you!" Tiz sang.

Ringabel screamed and kicked the door down. He made a mad dash out of the house. Ringabel panted heavily then smiled once he got away from Tizzy. He felt his heart drop once Tizzy was beside his shoulder flying on a surf board.

"I'll look after yooooooou!"

Ringabel screamed on top of his lungs and jumped off a cliff.

* * *

"Are you okay Ringabel?" Agnes asked.

"W-What happened?" Ringabel asked.

"You jumped off a cliff for some odd reason…" Agnes said.

Ringabel looked around realizing he was on a bed with a couple of broken bones. He sighed in relief.

"At least Tizzy isn't here…" Ringabel smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Agnes said.

Agnes smiled and pAlaced Tizzy on Ringabel's tummy.

"Here's your best friend forever!" Agnes said.

"Be my baby!" Tizzy happily said.

Ringabel's screams could be heard from far away.

"Hehe! This is so much fun!" Edea snickered.

Edea had her action figure right beside her and both of them were watching the camera.

* * *

 _Author's note: I don't own the lyrics or song.  
_


End file.
